


Can't be Erased Easily

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, capek dan merasa bersalah bikin papa jahat mulu hehe :3, papa masaomi baik kok, rakuzan!nijimura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AT. AR. Ada 'maaf' yang tak terucap dan 'cinta' yang tak tersampaikan. Dua hal itulah yang membuatku menabrakkan diri pada mobil yang lewat sebulan yang lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't be Erased Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

ang aku tahu setelah kedua mataku terbuka adalah langit-langit ruangan yang putih yang tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh bayangan dari sekumpulan orang yang berdiri mengerubungiku. Aku tak bisa mengingat mereka, bukan karena aku amnesia atau apa. Tapi aku baru saja terbangun dan kepalaku sakit rasanya. Linu dan membuat duniaku serasa berputar.

Dua orang di antara mereka tiba-tiba pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi ke mana atau kenapa.

Mataku yang hanya terbuka setengah mengerjap beberapa kali.

Ah, aku di rumah sakit ternyata.

Kalau begitu mungkin mereka berdua memanggil dokter.

"Seijuurou," suara berat seseorang yang familiar tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan, menaruh atensiku sepenuhnya pada sesosok pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping ranjangku.

Itu ayah.

Sedang apa ayah di sini? Kenapa ayah di Kyoto? Seharusnya ayah di Tokyo mengurus perusahaan, kan?

Saat aku sedang sibuk berpikir, ayah mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambutku. Jujur, aku kaget—terkejut. Kapan terakhir kali ayahku bertindak seperti itu? Saat aku kelas tiga SD? Atau mungkin kurang dari itu?

"Ayah senang kau sudah siuman," beliau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, senyum yang kutangkap artinya sebagai kelegaan.

Tapi ... memangnya berapa lama aku tertidur? Atau pingsan? Atau koma?

"Sudah satu bulan ini kau koma. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ayah sangat khawatir kalau kau akan pergi menyusul ibumu," ayah menjawab pikiranku.

Satu bulan, katanya. Itu waktu yang sangat lama bagiku. Aku membuat ayah khawatir karena berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Tunggu.

Ayah khawatir? Dan apa tadi katanya, 'sangat khawatir'?

Apa orang ini benar-benar ayahku?

"Ayah lega, benar-benar lega." Meski tetap tersenyum, tapi kali ini aku merasa senyumnya berubah. Bukan senyum kelegaan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, lengkungan itu tampak dipaksakan naik. Pandangan mata ayahku tampak sedih. Elusan tangannya di rambutku juga tampak seperti menenangkanku.

Kenapa?

Seumur-umur, belum pernah aku melihat ayah seperti ini.

Aku memutus kontak mata dan menatap orang-orang yang kini sudah dapat kukenali sebagai teman-temanku. Mantan rekan timku saat SMP dan rekan timku yang sekarang saat di Rakuzan. Aku bisa mengerti kalau Generasi Keajaiban tak bisa datang semua—meski sekarang mereka semua hadir, ditambah Kuroko dan Momoi pula. Tapi aku heran kenapa hanya Nebuya saja yang ada di sini. Ke mana Mibuchi dan Hayama? Biasanya mereka selalu bertiga ke mana-mana.

Dan apa-apaan itu. Kenapa saat aku menatapnya, Nebuya langsung membuang muka? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya mengeras? Raut wajahnya tak terbaca?

Sebenarnya ini ada—

"Oh, Seijuurou- _kun_ , kau sudah sadar. Saya periksa dulu ya," dokter dan suster yang tak kukenal masuk langsung mengecek tubuhku. Infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan kiriku dan selang oksigen yang menempel di hidungku juga dicek.

Ah ya, Mibuchi dan Hayama ternyata memanggil dokter. Dan lagi-lagi mereka memberikanku tatapan yang sama seperti Nebuya.

Aku menjalani prosedur pemeriksaan sebelum akhirnya dokter tersebut berbicara yang-entah-apa-aku-tak-mengerti dengan ayahku lalu pergi keluar dengan suster yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Netra merahku kembali jatuh pada sosok ayah yang kini tengah menatapku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Lama aku terdiam sampai akhirnya aku teringat sesuatu.

Tentang kenapa aku di sini. Tentang kenapa Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Dadaku kembali sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Perasaan sedih, marah, bersalah, dan menyesal itu kembali merasuki diriku. Seharusnya ... di antara mereka bertiga masih ada seorang lagi. Seorang pemuda yang sama-sama memakai seragam Rakuzan seperti mereka.

Mataku basah. Pandanganku memburam terhalang oleh air mata.

Nijimura- _san_ tidak ada.

Dia tidak ada di sini.

Semua yang kualami selama enam bulan ini ternyata kenyataan.

Upaya bunuh diri untuk menebus kesalahanku ini memang benar adanya.

Fakta bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ... tak bisa kusangkal lagi.

Bantalku basah.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Can't be Erased Easily © xxxathnsh**

.

 

**X.x.X**

Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. Jam besuk sudah ditutup sejak dua jam yang lalu. Alhasil kini hanya ada aku dan ayah di ruangan ini. Aku setengah berbaring, menatap televisi yang menyala di depan sana tanpa minat. Ayahku duduk di samping ranjangku, menonton _breaking news_ malam ini.

Setelah kejadian aku menangis tadi, mereka semua menolak untuk membiarkanku sendiri—terlebih Mibuchi. Dia tampak khawatir sekali melihatku. Entah apa yang ayahku katakan pada mereka untuk membuat mereka pulang dari sini; toh memang jadwal besuk hanya sampai jam tujuh malam.

Aku bergeming tak melakukan apa-apa. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kembali enam bulan terakhirku bersama Nijimura- _san_. Ingatan sore itu masih jelas, saat Hayama memperkenalkan teman barunya yang katanya pindahan pada kami semua; mungkin lebih tepatnya padaku. Dia seolah-olah sedang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun dengan membawa Nijimura- _san_ ke sana. Gimnasium yang awalnya ramai oleh suara pantulan bola, mendadak hening sejenak sebelum malah bertambah ramai karena sosok mantan kapten tim basket Teiko dulu muncul di sana sebagai salah satu murid Rakuzan.

Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku waktu itu. Aku sangat bahagia, saking bahagianya aku malah terdiam seperti orang bodoh menatap sosok yang kini terlihat lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku dulu pernah menyukainya saat di SMP, cinta monyet yang selalu kusangkal.

Aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki, terlebih lagi dia kakak kelasku, begitu yang kupikirkan. Namun sepertinya Tuhan memang jahil, setelah dua tahun lebih Nijimura- _san_ tinggal di Amerika, dia kembali lagi ke sini, bertemu denganku. Dan rasa suka yang sudah hilang kini kembali muncul, tumbuh menguat sehingga berubah menjadi cinta.

Dia cinta pertamaku.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali aku mengajaknya masuk tim basket, meski alasan yang kugunakan adalah 'sayang jika bakatmu tak terpakai' tak salah, keinginanku terus mengajaknya bergabung adalah karena aku ingin kembali lagi dekat dengannya. Membangun hubungan pertemanan seperti dulu lagi.

Tak masalah perasaanku tak berbalas. Selama aku masih bisa melihatnya, selama dia nyaman bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan Nijimura- _san_ pernah sengaja menggandeng tanganku atau memelukku di saat sepi. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu kecuali berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang menggila.

Saat aku memeluknya, kata cinta selalu berada di ujung lidahku, ingin kuutarakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan walau akhirnya sampai sekarang kata itu tak terucap. Aku tak mau hubungan kami memburuk.

Kami, bisa dibilang, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ada beberapa waktu ketika aku memergoki Nijimura- _san_ melamun atau tatapannya tampak kosong. Sejujurnya aku tak mau mengorek atau bertanya ini-itu meski aku penasaran; aku masih menghargai privasinya. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin menjadi orang yang dipercaya olehnya—lagi.

'Mau sampai sejuta tahun terlewat pun, aku tetap percaya padamu, Akashi. Kau itu orang baik,' itu jawabannya waktu itu ketika aku bertanya. Aku tak terlalu senang mendengarnya. Bukan karena kata-kata itu terdengar bohong atau apa, tapi Nijimura- _san_ adalah orang yang suka memendam semuanya sendiri. Aku ingin membantunya keluar dari masalah yang membebaninya.

'Tak apa-apa, ini masalahku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja,' dan aku pun mencoba percaya bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum samar kala itu.

Tapi sayang, Tuhan tak membiarkan hubungan kami berjalan mulus layaknya di SMP dulu. Hari itu, di sebuah sore ketika aku izin latihan basket, dia menghampiriku yang sedang menunggu supir pribadiku di halte dekat gerbang sekolah. Waktu itu dia bertanya kenapa aku terlihat sedih hari itu. Setelah agak lama, kupikir tak masalah jika memberitahu apa yang waktu itu sedang kurasakan.

'Hari ini hari peringatan kematian ibuku,' begitu jawabku. Dia tersenyum tipis dan merangkul bahuku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak suka dengan gesturnya. Seolah-olah dia paham masalahku dan menganggapnya enteng begitu saja.

'Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Itu pasti sangat menyedihkan. Sudah enam tahun, kan?' dia berkata dengan santai—setidaknya itulah yang telingaku tangkap.

Aku marah. Rangkulan itu kulepas paksa.

'Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti, Nijimura- _san_.'

'Tunggu, kenapa kau jadi marah?'

'Tahu apa kau tentang diriku! Kau yang tak pernah kehilangan anggota keluarga yang kau cintai mana mungkin mengerti apa yang kurasakan!'

'Ini tempat umum, jangan berteriak seper—'

'Pergi! Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi!'

Saat itu aku membentaknya keras, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah dengan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kami berdua. Aku tak mempedulikannya, emosi sudah terlalu mengambil alih hati dan pikiranku. Aku bahkan tak mau memikirkan tatapan matanya yang berubah dingin. Ekspresi khas Nijimura Shuuzou pun menghilang. Wajahnya berubah datar.

'Maaf,'—satu kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari hadapanku, pergi dariku, pergi dari dunia ini selamanya.

Kejadian itu terjadi seminggu sebelum Nijimura- _san_ ditemukan gantung diri di kamarnya. Dan selama seminggu itu pula aku tak bertatap muka apalagi mengobrol dengannya.

Saat aku tahu kabar tentang kematian Nijimura- _san_ , aku tak tahu ekspresiku sendiri seperti apa. Jantungku seolah berhenti mendadak dan aku lupa caranya bernapas. Awalnya aku menganggapnya bohong, hanya keisengan semata sebelum akhirnya aku dibawa ke rumahnya yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi.

Aku menyesal.

Dan ketika aku menghadiri upacara pemakamannya, aku baru tahu.

Bahwa selama ini Nijimura- _san_ tersiksa dengan rasa bersalahnya. Bahwa ternyata alasan keluarganya pindah kembali ke sini adalah karena ayah mereka meninggal. Bahwa alasan mereka memilih Kyoto adalah karena tidak ingin teringat dengan ayah mereka jika kembali ke Tokyo. Bahwa Nijimura- _san_ merasa semua ini adalah akibat perbuatannya.

Bahwa ternyata dia, kakak kelas yang berbeda satu tahun denganku, berkata di surat terakhirnya kalau dia bahagia bisa bertemu denganku dan berharap bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman.

Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?

Hancur. Sakit. Marah. Kesal.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kuperbuat? Kenapa aku mendadak menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia? Aku menghancurkan hati orang yang kucintai dengan kata-kataku yang menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu bahwa alasan Nijimura- _san_ suka melamun atau terlihat sedih itu adalah karena ayahnya meninggal dunia.

Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata alasan ayah Nijimura- _san_ masuk rumah sakit adalah karena dirinya.

Kupikir, pantas kalau dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi.

Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu. Mungkin, Nijimura- _san_ merasa lebih sedih ketimbang ketika aku ditinggal oleh ibu.

Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku ingin menata ulang semuanya. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan normal.

Aku ingin Nijimura- _san_ tetap hidup.

Aku terlalu bersedih. Menyesal dengan semua yang telah kulakukan.

Ada 'maaf' yang tak terucap dan 'cinta' yang tak tersampaikan.

Dua hal itulah yang membuatku menabrakkan diri pada mobil yang lewat sebulan yang lalu.

Tapi tampaknya Tuhan tak mengizinkanku menyusul ibu dan dirinya. Mungkin Tuhan menyuruhku untuk menjaga ayahku agar beliau tak kesepian. Aku tak menderita retak apalagi patah tulang. Hanya luka-luka yang setengahnya kini bahkan sudah mengering.

Mengenang semua itu, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes lagi.

"Seijuurou," ayahku memanggil. Beliau mengusap pipiku yang basah hati-hati. "Ayah mengerti perasaanmu."

Aku tak menjawab. Sibuk mengatur emosiku.

"Kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku ketika ibumu meninggalkan kita," kini ayah memelukku dari samping.

"Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Masih ada ayah—dan ayah minta maaf atas sikap ayah selama ini padamu," ayah mengusap punggungku penuh kasih sayang—memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Ayah ...," aku menangis di pelukannya. Pelukan yang entah kapan terakhir kali kuterima.

Namun pelukan ini terasa hangat, membuat perasaanku yang tertahan kini meluap tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Aku menyesal—sangat menyesal. Dia butuh sandaran, dia butuh penyemangat. Tapi aku malah membuat hubungan kami memburuk," aku memeluk ayahku erat, "orang yang dia cintai malah membuat hatinya sakit. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

Ayah tak membalas, seolah membiarkanku melepaskan semuanya.

"Kalau aku bisa memahaminya, kalau aku berkata aku mencintainya, aku—setidaknya—bisa membuatnya tetap hidup, kan? Iya, kan?" aku mulai meracau.

"Nak," ayahku yang sedari tadi diam kini buka suara, "kematian Nijimura bukan salahmu. Sama sekali bukan."

"Tidak, ini salahku."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Ayah mengambil tisu dari nakas dan mengusap jejak-jejak air yang membuat wajahku tampak kacau. Beliau tersenyum—miris.

"Ada perasaan yang tak bisa dihapus dengan mudah. Contohnya adalah perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari semua itu sebelum kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Ayah juga tidak bisa memaafkan diri ayah sendiri melihatmu seperti ini. Ayah ini orang tua macam apa, tega menelantarkan anaknya sendiri hanya demi perusahaan?"

Aku terkejut. Tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan terucap dari mulut ayah. Meski, ya, aku sedih ayah lebih memprioritaskan perusahaan dibandingkan aku, tapi mendengar ayah berkata seperti itu membuat rasa sedihku semakin bertambah.

Kenapa momen ini begitu emosional?

"Ayah merasa bersalah atas kematian ibumu. Sebagai suami, ayah tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Meski awalnya sulit, tapi ayah berusaha memaafkan diri ayah sendiri."

Sulit, kan? Ini sulit sekali, Ayah ...

"Perasaan cinta juga tak mudah terhapus."

Ya, apalagi ketika perasaan itu sudah dimiliki sejak lama.

"Perasaan cintamu padanya, semakin membuatmu merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Itulah mengapa kau sampai seperti ini," ayah kembali memelukku, "tapi, Seijuurou, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan meski itu sulit. Rasa bersalah dan menyesalmu harus hilang, kematian Nijimura bukan murni kesalahanmu."

"Meski bukan kesalahanku, aku membuatnya lebih buruk, kan?"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Aku tak mendengar suara ayah lagi. Mungkin beliau diam-diam setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ayah—"

"Mulai sekarang, ayah akan selalu di sampingmu. Ayah tak mau anak ayah terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan membuat kejadian ini kembali terulang."

Jujur, hatiku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Sedih tapi senang di saat yang bersamaan. Ayah yang sudah tak kuingat lagi kapan terakhir memelukku, kini berjanji seperti itu.

Likuid bening kembali turun.

Meski perasaan itu masih menyiksaku, tapi aku tenang karena akan ada orang yang berada di sampingku di saat-saat terburukku. Ayah akan bersamaku, merangkulku, dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan ayah sebanyak mungkin, sebelum akhirnya ayah juga akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dulu padanya. Sesuatu yang mungkin dari dulu tak pernah kuucapkan.

"Terima kasih, Ayah ..."

**Owari**

 

* * *

**Omake**

Seingatku, aku adalah seorang pria tua berusia 55 tahun. Anak adopsiku bahkan sudah mengambil alih Akashi Corp. empat bulan yang lalu. Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku—Akashi Seijuurou—tidak pernah tertidur di padang ilalang seperti ini dengan balutan seragam SMA yang entah kenapa masih cukup di tubuhku.

Eh—tunggu. Seragam SMA?

Aku melihat diriku sekali lagi. Kemeja, celana bahan, dan _blazer_ khas Rakuzan melekat di setiap inci tubuhku.

Kenapa?

Aku buru-buru berdiri, memerhatikan tubuhku sekali lagi.

Perasaanku saja atau memang usiaku berubah menjadi seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun?

Ini mimpi? Atau ... apa ...?

"Akashi! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" sebuah suara yang telah terkubur lama di ingatanku tiba-tiba kembali terdengar setelah hampir empat puluh tahun berlalu. Kutolehkan kepalaku cepat—

—dan mendapati dia berdiri jauh di sana, dengan balutan seragam SMA juga.

Mataku terbelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang sedang kulihat.

Nijimura- _san_ hidup.

"Ni-Nijimura- _san_ ...," suaraku bergetar, tampak jelas kudengar dengan telingaku sendiri. Dan bukan hanya suaraku yang bergetar, seluruh tubuhku bergetar, menahan perasaan yang begitu menekan-nekan dadaku.

Aku berlari, menghampirinya yang kini menungguku.

Seiring dengan jarak yang semakin terhapus, aku bisa merasakan bahwa baju yang kupakai kini berubah. Yang awalnya serba gelap ala Rakuzan, kini berubah menjadi kemeja biru dengan _blazer_ putih khas Teiko.

Pun dia berubah—sama sepertiku.

Tinggal sedikit lagi aku menggapainya; baju yang kupakai kini berubah menjadi _jersey_ berwarna biru putih. Dia di sana berdiri dengan _jersey_ bernomor sembilan sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi _jersey_ nomor empat. _Armband_ hitam kesayangannya pun terpasang di lengan kiri.

Satu langkah terakhir.

Dan aku memeluknya.

Menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Sudah lama sekali ya," dia berucap lembut sembari membalas pelukanku. Salah satu tangannya mengusap helaian merahku.

Alih-alih menjawab, pelukan itu kupererat.

Sosok Nijimura- _san_ sekarang adalah sosok Nijimura- _san_ yang pertama kali kutemui, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Dan kupikir, aku pernah berjanji dulu, kalau aku bisa kembali bertemu lagi dengannya, ada kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan—sesuatu yang tak sempat kuucapkan.

Pelukan itu kulonggarakan guna menatap kelabu yang masih memesona sampai sekarang. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik sempurna, membentuk lengkungan indah yang telah lama hilang.

.

"Aku menyesal atas semua yang terjadi. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, jadi jangan merasa terbebani."

"Nijimura- _san_ , tapi masih ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga, Bocah."


End file.
